The Fight
by HillywoodIsLife
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon. Bella is crushed, but then decides that she needs "nut up or shut up." Bella/Ooc
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if the one whom you loved the most left you? You would try to keep living. But, even on your best days that isn't always easy. Would you want to meet someone else? Or would you want to stay alone... I guess Bella is just going to have to find out.

God. I seriously need to get out of here. Not this town. Never this town. I just need to leave this room. I get up and go into the bathroom to go take a shower. After I'm done I go and get some food. I feel like I haven't eaten in months! Oh...that's right...I haven't! Haha. I'm pathetic. I mean I know that he isn't coming back but I still expect him to come in throught my window every night!

I go back into my room and go to pick out an outfit. I thank god that Renee had me pick out some really girlie stuff last time we went to the mall. I am going for a whole new Bella right now. I picked out an off the shoulder lacey top(pic on profile) and some disstressed pencil jeans (pic on profile) and then got a jacket. I picked out a leather crop ruffel jacket then went to fin some sunglasses and a purse. I put on some black and white metal trimmed glasses(pic on profile) and grabbed my Black And White Striped Distressed Bag(pic on profile). Then put on my black cuff boots and made my way to school. Only a couple hours late. But, I'm eightteen...what the fuck are they gonna do to me? Give me a detention? Oh, I'm shaking in my boots! Haha. NOT!

I went into my second period class and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me for a little to long. Yay. Government! I totally zoned out the whole time. Then I had Trig and Spanish and it was finallt lunch time.

"Bella!" A voice said. I turned around and it was Lauren Malory. "Hey! I love the outfit today Bella! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at lunch today?"

"Sure lauren! Oh and buy the way! I absolutely love your hair today!"

"Thanks! I didn't really do anything to it today, though."

"Maybe you should not do anything to it everyday! It looks amazing!" We went and sat down and everyone looked at me again.

"Danm it! Will you just take a fucking picture already? It will last waaaaaaay longer! Jesus!" Everyone looked surprised. Why? Oh, because saint Bella just said fuck. Whatever! They all looked away except for Mike. God that guy really pisses me off.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight."

"Sorry Michael. But, Lauren is coming over. Isn't that right Lauren?" She nodded her head in agreement. I sent a silent thank you to Lauren. Just then the bell rang and I went up to Lauren. "Thank you soooo much! I don't get why he doesn't know that I don't like him! I have been turning him down for about a year and he still wants to go out with me!"

"Your welcome. Oh, and I'll be at you house right after school. I'll just follow you home. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it's totally fine. I'll see you later." With that I walked off to biology. Right before I opened the door my heart clenched. I put the feeling aside and waltzed right in there and took my seat. Surprizingly, class went by really fast and soon it was P.E. Luckily Lauren was in this class so I had someone to talk to.

"Bella! You take forever! I swear you have been siting there for like twenty minutes!" Lauren grabbed my hand and the we went into the gym.

"Ah, Miss Swan! It seems you were in the locker room. What took you so long?"

"Sorry Coach! I was just not feelinng well. It was a good thing that Lauren found me or I would have been in there all night!" We laughed and then he went back to taking roll.

"Bell, who knew that you could lie like that?"

"Obviously not me, Laur!" Gym finally ended and me and lauren went to change. When we finished I got into my car and then she got into hers and we left. We got to my house really fast because Forks is just that tiny. "Hey, Lauren. What are you gonna do for clothes?"

"oh, i always have a separate pair baceuse I never know when I'm gonna be going to a friends. It comes in handy though!"

"I bet it does! Haha." The rest of the night went fine. Except for one little part.

"Bella, what happened that made Edward want to leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

_The rest of the night went fine. Except for one little part._

_"Bella, what happened that made Edward want to leave?"_

Oh no! What do I do? How can I explain this without telling her that Edward was a vampire, her calling me crazy, and being locked up in a mental institution.

"Erm, We were just kind of drifting apart I guess. Esme-wince-wanted to move to a bigger town and so I guess that me=ade the decision easy for him." That was possibly the biggest lie of my life.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense! Haha." And I guess I can lie now. The new Bella can do a lot more that the old one! I think that Alice would be proud.

~The Next Day~

Lauren and I made our way to school in my truck. "God! I really need a new car, Laur!"

"I know! I was gonna ask when you were gonna get rid of the Thing." She said thind as if it was its name. Maybe that should be its name. Thing. It fits doesn't it?

Me and Lauren were wearing almost the exact same thing. Well, it was except for the shirts. They were just a different color. I was wearing a Hell Bunny Pink Leopard Corset top and she was wearing a Hell Bunny Yellow Leopard Corset top. We were also wearing Sweet Love Black Ruffle mini skirts. I don't know why Renee bought me two of everything but it really helped when Laur realized that she didn't have her over night bag. The glasses we were wearing were Metal Oversized Lace Print Sunglasses. We were wearing Colin Stuart Zipper Boots and had Gucci 'New Jackie' Medium shoulder bags. (Pics on profile. You have to search the handbag up because that Gucci website is really weird and it wont let me get the web address, but I put a way for you to get there.)

We pulled into the parking lot and when we got out of my tryck everyone stared. We got looks of lust from the boys and looks of envy from the girls. Jessica ran up to Lauren and tried to impress her. I felt really bad because Lauren was just completely ignoring her. Lunch came around and we all sat at a

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Do you think that you could take up my shift at Newtons? I don't really feel to well." I actually feel fine. I just really want her to spen some time with Mike so that they can get back togther. They were like perfect for eachother.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry! I'll just tell Mike about it now." She walked aaway to go tell him and Lauren turned to me with a 'what the fuck' look.

"What?" I ask.

"What are you doing? You and me both know that you are feeling fine."

"I know, I'm just trying to get them back togther because-"

"Because they're perfect togther?" Wow. Me and Lauren actually have a lot in common. Who would havee guessed?

"Yes! I seriously think thaat we are on the same wave link here! It's ridiculous!" Just then my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hey mom! How's it goin'?"

_"Honey, we need to talk."_

"Mom, whats wrong?"

_"Well, Phil got into a car accident and he was in the hospital and we thought that he was going to get better but he-" _She broke down crying.

"Mom, is Phil dea-gone?"

_"Yes, honey. When you come home today I will be there, I dont ever want to go back to Arizona or Florida again. Charlie asked me to ask youbefore I left if you wanted to come wih me to California."_

"Can I call you back? I really need to think about this."

_"Sure honey. Take all the time you need."_

"Whats the matter, Bella?"

"Lauren, my step dad is dead and my mom wants me to move to California!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about your step dad! But, I would love to live in California!"

"You should ask your parents if you can come with me then!"

"Okay! I will." With that she pulled out her celll and called her mom. They started to argue so she went outside. When she came back she a chesire cat smile.

"Bella! She said I could go with you to California! This is going to be awesome!"

Over the next couple of months Lauren practicaally lived with me, my mom and dad got back togther and we started packing for California. I figured out that we were moving to San Francisco. Next week we are going to move out there and me and Lauren are going to finish up our senior year there. My mom found a house. The adress is 1330 Prescott Street.

~Moving Day~

"I'm going to miss you so much guys!" Jessica was practically crying just because we were leaving. I guess I understand. We were her only friends. If Mike broke up with her again I would come back to Forks and personally kill him.

"We're going to mmiss you too Jess!" I had told Lauren that she needed to be a little nicer to Jessic baceuse she didn't have any other friends and we just needed to have her ther. She was really nice once you get know her.

"Yeah, Jess, I can't believe your parents wouldnt let you come!" She had asked her parents too but they parctically screamed no. It was actually hilarious.

_"Filght 243 to San Francisco is now boarding."_

"Sorry, Jess. We gotta go."

"Ok. but remamber! If you get a boy toy text me and send me a picture! I want to see. and I cant belive you look that good in you pajamas!" It's true. We looke hot. we were wearing matching pajamas. We amatch everyday. With everything. It's always the same. Today we were wearing boy short set and Colin Stuart Chain Boots. What? Just because we're in our pajamas doesn't mean we cant still look fabulous.

"Come on Bella! We're gonna be late!"Charlie. Ah, Charlie. He has been so happy the past few months. Mom was so happy being with him again. I can still remember how they got engaged again.

_-Flashback-_

_"Charlie, why wont you just come with us?"_

_"What's the poiint? I'm not gonna be able to get a job on the force in San Fransisco."_

_"Charlie, please! I need you to be there."_

_"I will only go on one condition."_

_"What?"_

_"Marry me, Renee. Please?"_

_"YES!" Me and Lauren both screeched in joy and went running down the stairs and hugged my mom._

_"Why were you listening?" Mom asked._

_"Dad, told us and we wanted to her hat you said."Lauren had gotten into the hait of calling them om and dad and calling her parents by their names._

_-End Flashback-_

We got on the plane and we were in first class. Me and Lauren went to sleep pretty much automatically. My nightmares have gone away since Lauren and I have started hanging out but I still have to take pills to make me sleep because I am afraid that they will come back. So they kind of make me numb. We landed and then drove to our new house. It was a victorian house and it was blue and pink. How more Bella and Lauren could it get?

"DAD! Me and Bella call the biggest room!"

"Ok, Lauren!" Charlie called. She pretty much is his daughter now. A woman came up as soon as we got out of the car.

"Hey, I'm Pheobe! I live next door with my sisters Piper and Paige. And Chris lives with us as well."

"Hey, I'm Bella this is my sister-"

"Lauren. We aren't really sisters but she's my best frind. And those guys," She pointed to my parents," are Charlie and Renee. Our parents." We talked for a while and the Pheobe invited us oveer for dinner and we excepted and went upstair to unpack.


End file.
